The morning after I married you
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a one-shot that popped into my head this morning. Enjoy! _

Felicity groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She hated mornings, although this morning seemed to be particularly worse than any other random morning. She turned around trying to hide her face from the sunlight that so rudely awakened her and contently snuggled into the warm body beside her, as the arm that covered her tightened its grip pulling her even closer. Taking a deep breath she delighted in the manly smell that permeated her senses.

_Wait, what? What manly smell? What body?_

Her eyes snapped open as she realized it was not normal for her to be entertaining company in her bed. She went entirely still and her breath ceased for a second as the first thing she saw was a very manly chest. A chest she had often studied and thus recognized in an instant. Oliver.

She was in bed with Oliver and judging by the way she felt the sheets cling to her body, she was very naked and in bed with Oliver. Oh this was bad, very bad. What the hell had happened last night?! Before she could try to piece together how she had ended up naked with her boss he let out a groan.

'Go back to sleep.'

It was a low grumble, she could barely hear it but felt the vibrations under her right hand which, as she now noticed, was comfortably resting over his heart. His voice was scratchy, husky even and it shot waves of lust through her body. She clamped down on the feeling and grew even more tense. How had this happened? She was pretty sure Oliver was naked too as she looked down to see the sheet precariously low on his hips. Blushing ferociously she quickly looked back up.

She thought back hard about the night before. They'd been at Verdant for Diggle's birthday bash she knew that. She'd helped organize it with Carly and had been very proud of herself with the result. Verdant had looked amazing and so she and Carly had started out partying a little early with a bottle of very nice red wine. (curtsy of Oliver's latest faux pas messing with her computer settings) The party had started, she'd congratulated the birthday boy and had proceeded to a table with another bottle of wine. That's where things got hazy.

She sort of remembered Oliver. She knew he had joined her at one point with a bottle of tequila, or was it whiskey? But why she couldn't remember, nor any of their conversation.

Deciding that now really wasn't the time to think about HOW she got naked with her boss, but a better idea would be how she was going to get out of there without him noticing.

_God, what did I do? What would he say? Would he even care, he's probably slept with hundreds of women. He'd probably make some lame ass excuse and high tail it out of there faster than Speedy Gonzales. Why was she so stupid? Of all the things she could have done. _

She carefully took a look around and realized with a shock she wasn't even in her own room. How had she not noticed that? She quickly deduced that it was a hotel room she was in, and an expensive one at that. How did they get there? She tried to turn her head to look outside but a movement from Oliver quickly made her settle down again.

_How to get out of a compromising position with your boss in an unknown hotel room somewhere without waking said boss in the process?_

She very slowly distanced herself from Oliver by pushing away from him. Very slowly she created some distance between them. She almost cheered in victory but it was short lived. Oliver, in his sleep, had felt the change and was none too happy that his bed buddy was bailing. In one move he shifted reaching one arm beneath her and one around her to pull her firmly back against his body.

'Thought I told you to go back to sleep.'

His voice was muffled in her hair but it still sent shivers up her spine. Now that she knew he was awake she didn't dare to move. Did he have any idea who he was in bed with? Because he was acting like this was a regular occurrence instead of the freak-out-wake-up-with-your-naked-boss-in-an-unkno wn-bed situation she was experiencing.

So as usual when Felicity was nervous she talked and she couldn't make herself stop.

'Oliver, how did I get here? How am I naked? I mean, I get how I'm naked I just… why? Scrap that, I know why I would get naked with you. You're gorgeous and any woman would have sex with you. Not that I would, I'm not that easy, although last night proved different. But I don't remember so it doesn't count and…'

Mid ramble, her mouth suddenly wouldn't move as it was covered with his. Her mind went blank and she forgot what she was going to say. In fact she didn't really care as long as he kept kissing her. The man was a divine kisser as it would seem. All too soon however he pulled back.

'It's way too early for rambling.'

He kissed her again, gently prying her mouth open with his tongue as he gently massages hers with his. It was slow and intimate and it felt as if they had done this a hundred times before.

'If I had known I could shut you up just by kissing you I would have done so the day we met.'

Before her muddled brain could think of a reply he kissed her again. Demanding and more passionate than his last two kisses Felicity felt herself swoon. The man was too damn sexy for his own good. After about a minute he finally pulled back and she looked into is eyes which shone with a wonderful type of happiness. The kind she had never seen on his face before and she was taken aback by the way it made him look even more handsome.

'Good morning.'

'It sure is now.'

Oliver chuckled as her face went beet red.

'I meant, good morning to you too.'

They shared an intimate look and Felicity could almost forget that she had no idea how they got there. But she had to know, it couldn't be that Oliver suddenly saw her as so much more than just an IT specialist.

'Oliver, what happened? I don't remember.'

If she hadn't been paying so much attention to his face she would have missed the look of hurt that crossed his face for a millisecond before it was quickly replaced with a small smile.

'What do you remember?'

Felicity took a deep breath, trying to forget she was still very naked in bed with her hunky boss, she told him about the party and how he'd come to sit with her and how after that it was lights out for her.

Oliver too took a deep breath after her recount of last night. Whatever he had to tell her it was big she could see it in his face.

'Did we sleep together?'

Oliver smirked at the blush that graced her cheeks and moved slightly lower down to her chest until it hit the sheet covering her.

'No.'

'No?'

'Nope, we did not. You were really drunk Felicity, what do you take me for?'

Felicity nearly panicked at the accusation.

'No that's not what I meant! I just, I… Imaybealittledissapointed.'

Oliver of course heard that loud and clear but he couldn't help but ask for clarification eliciting another deep breath from Felicity.

'I thought that since we're both… well… naked for lack of a better word, I thought we would have… you know… I may be a little disappointed… from a purely female/hormonal point of view.'

Oliver leaned over and kissed her and she once again lost her train of thought. She realized she must have been very drunk last night to end up in bed with him, naked, and not jump his bones.

'Trust me Felicity, I wanted to. I really did.'

She could see it in his eyes and the way they strayed south the idea was still very appealing to him. She almost missed the second part of his sentence.

'Maybe we should talk first?'

She nodded and for the first time that morning she took initiative and dropped an innocent kiss on his lips, lingering just a little longer than she initially planned.

'Take a shower, I'll order some room service and we'll talk.'

Oliver sat up and dropped one more kiss on her lips before getting up and, giving Felicity an eyeful of his muscular behind, grabbed his boxer shorts and left the room.

Felicity let out a sigh. Damn the man was pretty. She chuckled as she imagined his face if she ever called him that to his face. Then after her little giggle fest she got up and moved to the other door in the room which she presumed to be the bathroom.

The bathroom was enormous with a huge walk in shower, big enough for six people let alone two. She blushed as she imagined what kind of naughty activities she and Oliver could entertain each other with in that shower.

Shaking off her lust infused thoughts she quickly ran the shower and got in. She methodically washed her body and hair and then stood a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of the water.

She'd expected to feel more flustered but was surprised to find she was relatively at ease. She trusted Oliver and he had seemed perfectly calm so she reasoned she probably had nothing to worry about. As she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her she suddenly noticed a glinting object on her hand and suddenly all reassuring thoughts left her mind.

_Is that what I think it is? It can't be! Please!_

Felicity stared at it for long seconds. On her right hand ring finger was a delicate platinum wedding ring with a tiny little diamond in it. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. This had to be a joke. She was not married to Oliver. She wasn't. She'd remember something that monumental. Satisfied that it was all just an elaborate mistake she continued to brush her hair and moved back into the bedroom in a daze.

As she entered the bedroom she couldn't locate any of her clothes. Sighing in defeat she looked around for anything to cover herself up with besides the rather small towel she was currently sporting. Walking around the bed she saw Oliver's button down shirt. She shrugged and put it on, realizing it would hide everything that needed hiding. It was huge on her and nearly reached to her knees. Knowing it would have to do for now she took another moment to collect herself.

Oliver said they would need to talk so she'd better have some questions.

_Ok, questions… Well the wedding ring obviously but maybe something simple to begin with. Think Felicity! Where am I? Yes that was good. Wait I can figure that out myself. _

She looked towards the window and took a calculated step in its direction.

_I can do this._

She closed her eyes as she yanked the curtain away and waited one more second before she looked. She couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth.

_Oh my god! I'm in Las Vegas! _

Suddenly a torrent of images assaulted her. The party they threw for Diggle and Carly finally engaged, the bottle of very expensive wine she had opened with Oliver toasting their lucrative partnership, Oliver whipping out another bottle of very expensive wine, her arms around him as they stumbled down the street drunkenly singing that ridiculous song by Bruno Mars, Oliver's azure eyes staring at her as she sung the words to him and the flash of desire in him as he pulled her towards him kissing her senseless. Him asking her THAT question and her emotional, and distinctly sober answer of _yes. _Him on the phone, the trip to the airport and then just him, all him.

_Oh my god! I married Oliver Queen. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: due to so many wonderful reviews asking for a continuation I bowed to pressure. So here's the sequel. Enjoy!_

'OLIVER!'

Oliver nearly fell off the couch he was sitting on as he heard Felicity's screech, then a small grin appeared on his face. She must have remembered. It didn't take long for the blond haired fury to enter the living room in a storm, marching right up to him, glaring as she pointed out her finger into his chest.

'You! Really? Proposing to a freaking Bruno Mars song? That's it? And what the hell were you thinking flying me off to Vegas and GETTING MARRIED! Egotistical little billionaire, couldn't wait a few hours till I had sobered up and could actually remember?!'

Oliver stood there listening to her accusations and couldn't help but get a little angered himself, it wasn't all his idea, but apparently she couldn't remember that. As she kept on ranting about his so called billionaire tendencies he decided to go for honesty and bellowed:

'I WAS AFRAID YOU'D CHANGE YOUR MIND! Felicity please! I get that you're angry, but this wasn't all my idea you know.'

Felicity suddenly felt a few inches shorter as Oliver suddenly ground her little tirade to a halt. He was afraid she would change her mind? Felicity thought about that as she searched for the answer to an incredibly complicated question: would she have married Oliver if he had asked her when she was sober? The crazy thing was it didn't even take her more than a second to answer. Yes, she would, in a heartbeat, as long as he was serious about her.

She met his eyes and was taken aback by the emotions she found there. Love, lust, fear, a little anger maybe.

'I wouldn't have.'

Oliver was just about to speak again when she mumbled something he couldn't hear, or maybe was afraid to hear. She apparently noticed his confusion as she quickly elaborated.

'I wouldn't have changed my mind Oliver. But you have to understand this is kind of sudden.'

Oliver looked at her as she refused to meet his eyes and he realized he wasn't the only one who was scared.

'Felicity, I know that this is sudden but that doesn't mean that I don't want it. Since I came back from the island I've struggled to find who I am. I tried to be the old me, playboy extraordinaire but that's just not me anymore. I know this is painful for you, but let me get it out ok? I need to explain.'

Felicity knew what subject he was about to talk about and wanted to crawl back into bed and just disappear. But instead she looked him in the eye, knowing that what he was about to say would make or break their relationship.

'When I was in that hellhole I had just one thought to keep me going, Laurel. I'm not going to lie about that. But five years of hell changed me and Laurel was still the same. So I tried to reconnect to that, to her, but like I said, I was no longer the Oliver she knew. The lies started piling up the second I came home. Then you entered my life and soon enough I didn't need to lie anymore. Felicity, you know everything about me and understand me in ways I can't eve comprehend. Just a smile from you can brighten the worst of days and despite all the mistakes I've made you stuck with me. You believe in me and want me to be a better man, for you. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I love you. I didn't even really know what love was until you showed me. Unconditional trust and understanding.'

Oliver took a deep breath and took one of his hands and moved it to cup her cheek.

'I love you, without a doubt and no matter how it came about, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. The only question is do you?'

Felicity's eyes never strayed as he made his speech, she took in every word and weighed it's worth. She knew he could never lie to her and every word had been the truth, and what words they were. He loved her, she knew for certain now. Oliver Queen loved HER, not Laurel Lance, but Felicity Smoak, IT-girl.

'I do.'

The smile that lit up Oliver's face could have powered the better half of the country with its intensity and Felicity couldn't help but return it.

'I know we have a lot to talk about, but can I please just kiss you?'

Felicity's request shocked him a bit, she was always so organised and wanted to get to the bottom of things with a tenacity that could rival his Arrow focus.

'Don't look so shocked! We're married, we have the rest of our lives for me to nag about Bruno Mars and tacky Elvis impersonators, but right now I would really like for my husband to kiss me and take me to bed.'

The look of pure lust she gave him got him into a state of arousal never before experienced and he wasted no more time to haul her into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her. His wife, His love.


End file.
